Glucose derivatives, such as fatty acid esters of alkoxylated alkylglucosides, may be produced from renewable raw materials. Due to agricultural over-production the starting materials are low in cost and available in unlimited amounts. Therefore, much research efforts have been spent on the development of ethoxylated alkylglucosides and their uses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,930 discloses a stable oil-in-water emulsion for use in cosmetic or pharmaceutical compositions. The emulsifying system comprises among other components a mixture of (1) mono- and/or dialkyl carboxylates of alpha-methyl glucoside and (2) mono- and/or dialkyl carboxylates of alpha-methyl glucoside which has been polyoxyethylenated with 10-30 moles of ethylene oxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,175 discloses fatty acid esters which are prepared by ethoxylating methylglucoside with from 84 to 300 moles, preferably 120 moles of ethylene oxide and subsequent esterification with 2-4 moles, preferably 1.8-3.5 moles of a saturated or unsaturated C1 fatty acid. The prepared fatty acids are used in shampoos and foam baths. They act as a thickening agent and have a good moisturizing effect and reduce irritation values of common ingredients, such as anionic and non-ionic surfactants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,843 discloses esterified propoxylated methyl glucoside 25 compositions which are useful as skin moisturizers and emollients.
One object of the present invention is to find new acid esters of alkoxylated alkylglucosides. Another object of the present invention is to find acid esters of atkoxylated alkylglucosides which are useful in skin conditioning, and in particular as an enhancer of skin lipids, that means as a refatting agent.